


Сокровища

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Backpack, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sadness Ephemera, Short One Shot, What Have I Done, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Для них это все – мусор.





	Сокровища

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [treasures.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784993) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



Внутри штаб-квартиры они открывают рюкзак, вытряхивают содержимое на стол с пластиковым покрытием и проверяют карманы с помощью тестеров для взрывчатки и наркотиков. Фотографируют каждый предмет с линейкой на фоне, записывают состояние, цвет, марку.

Стив не смотрит, как они это делают.

В это же время они обыскивают его, Сэма и чертового… реального-господи-боже короля Ваканды. Стив никогда раньше не встречал короля.

Они не берут у Стива отпечатки. Зато забирают щит. Впрочем, это все равно, что его отпечатки: единственная вещь, которую у него пытался отобрать чуть ли не каждый встречный в последние пару лет.

Но они просят Стива вернуться в приемную, взглянуть на рюкзак, посмотреть, что они хотят предоставить в качестве доказательств. Он думает отказаться, но не делает этого. Не ради них, а для Баки: может быть, там есть что-то, что он сможет предъявить в качестве доказательства невиновности. Что-то, что поймет только он. Они показывают ему содержимое, и он долго смотрит на все это, а затем внезапно мир размывается и дрожит, и Стив понимает, что плачет.

– Сэр? – спрашивают они.

Он снова почему-то сэр; и уверен, что они бы очень хотели, чтобы он перестал плакать. Он бы тоже хотел, но не может – просто не может, – и закрывает лицо руками, прячась от них. 

На столе лежат:  
– старая зубная щетка, сточенная практически до основания;  
– пластиковая расческа;  
– три маленькие ампулы Ацетаминофена – сильнодействующего лекарства от мигрени;  
– туристическая карта Бухареста и еще одна – Праги, и еще – Стокгольма;  
– два блокнота – маленькие, на кольцах, похожие на те, что можно найти возле поздравительных открыток в магазинчиках за углом. Слова, покрывающие страницы, непонятны, а через некоторое время Стив догадывается, что они зашифрованы. Мысленно он переставляет буквы, это оказывается легко, и на первой странице написано «Я не могу забыть звук, с которым голова раскалывается о землю. Мне нужно поспать».

Еще на столе:  
– пистолет с пустым магазином;  
– пятьсот долларов, скрученные в рулончик и перетянутые резинкой;

и – Стив смеется, но у него такое чувство, будто он плачет, а это звучит хуже – замызганная игрушка из Хэппи Мил, о котором Стив много слышал, но ни разу не пробовал. Это псевдовельветовый кролик, одетый в пластиковую полицейскую форму. Стив видел этого кролика в мультфильмах и на нью-йоркских автобусах.

Кто-то тер уши кролика в одном и том же месте и теперь там небольшая проплешина.

– У него был брелок, похожий на этот, – говорит Стив придуркам с планшетами, которые стоят и ждут, когда им можно будет приступить к описи этой кучи… кучи ничего. Их ежедневная рутина. Для них это все – мусор. Даже эти блокноты: в них нет ни кодов для запуска ядерных боеголовок, нет государственных тайн. И они не понимают. Он ясно видит это по их лицам. Именно поэтому они позволили ему осмотреть вещи.

– Его кузен Джордж купил похожий брелок перед тем, как Баки отправился на фронт, – Стив продолжает говорить, и ему плевать, что всем в этой комнате плевать. – Кроличья лапка на удачу, он… – Стив пытается, но не может закончить фразу, поэтому разворачивается и уходит, даже не спросив разрешения.

Дверь была закрыта. Он понимает это только в холле, крутя в руках отломанную ручку.

В детстве они прятали солдатиков в стену, заложив тайник кирпичом; туда же отправлялись стеклянные шарики для игры, огрызки карандашей, вырезки комиксов из газет. Вещи, которые не имели ценности. Мусор. Но правда в том, что кто-то все равно их стащит, если ты не будешь осторожен. Всегда были другие дети, иногда даже старшие, которые хотели украсть эти мелочи, просто чтобы досадить им.

Когда у тебя нет даже мусора, у тебя нет ничего. Но если ты помнишь о том, что у тебя что-то есть, и знаешь, что это могут отобрать, – вот тогда ты счастливчик.

«Вы никогда не поймете его, не поймете, что он хотел сказать».

Стив хотел прокричать им это в лицо.

«Никогда не поймете».

 

 _«Уходит многое, но многое пребудет»_  
Альфред Теннисон в переводе Ильи Мандела


End file.
